Muistikuv
by SevenSneakyFoxes
Summary: Listen carefully or you will not learn. You will not understand the concept that I am trying to explain. I warn you now, this is not easy space to tread in. In all seriousness, everything said here is to stay between you and I. I ask that you not share with others, for they will have their turn; But, for now it is you turn to learn the secrets of the darkness, and those it clouds.
1. Begin

Light, without it we would not live. It is a fact. Or at least, this is what you learn… What about its counterpart? Darkness. Without darkness, would there even be light? What will the worst of the worst, the street rats, hide in? They wouldn't. They would be out on the streets, tormenting innocent people. Slowly but surely burrowing into the deepest corners of your mind. Crawling to the furthest reaches of your brain, to yank out the finest puzzle pieces; Your darkest secrets, the ones you would rather die than let anyone know. Searching you for what they can use against you. Prying open scars sealed long ago. Trying, and succeeding at driving you to the edge of insanity, and pushing you over without even the slightest thought of what might happen, because they do not care. They smile brightly as they watch you fall over the edge, and wave as you plummet toward a sea of madness, no longer able to help pull you back over the edge of the cliff.

In every scenario, darkness is necessary to keep you safe, but what about inside? Does everyone really have inner evils? This is easily answered with just a look back at what was last proved. Evil is something necessary to make judgments. Have you ever wondered what caused you to stop and think before acting? It was a battle, between you and your inner evil. Without it you would never learn from past mistakes. You would never carve your own path. You'd be the same as everyone else in the world. Always the same thing. Day after day without one deviation from the schedule. Repeating, over, and over, and over, and over, and over again, until that final day, when you die a painfully normal death. When everyone is sad, but do not have the time to stop and mourn over you because they are too busy with staying on track, and never missing a beat in their daily tasks. They won't miss you, because they will continue on like you never existed in order to keep everything the same, because in their hearts, nothing is telling them to remember you. So why would they need to?

The heart is an important thing for a human to have. It keeps us alive, with blood flowing through our veins. Without it we would die. Have you ever thought about how inside of you, there is no light? Your heart is always shrouded in darkness, whether you want it to be or not. Metaphorically speaking of course, your heart can be full of light, or you can be pure of heart. Is it really true? Can one who has to have darkness somewhere inside of them be pure of heart? If there was a way to throw out memories that cause pain or grief, then maybe you really could be pure of heart. Just maybe. Does this mean that you would have to get rid of your 'heart' to achieve this impossible status? Would it be worth losing your memories? Ceasing to exist? Losing your 'heart'? What would demolishing memories make you? Who would it make you? Without the memories to remind you of who you are, or that you are human, would you simply stop being a human? Yes. A life fit for the pure of heart, and the purely evil. These are things living humans simply cannot do. Cannot achieve. Will not accomplish.

As for the beings created when 'heart' is lost... What are we? Why do we exist, when we should not? Where is our place in this world? If we even have one. What is our purpose? If there is one. Is there anyplace we should exist in, if not only to upset the balance that is life? Or are we here simply to ruin the lives of others who still have 'heart' and memories? What does our existence mean? Why are we the ones who have no place? Do we waste precious breathing space? Do people notice us when we are near? Are we transparent? Can they feel us? Do we radiate heat?

These questions will be answered by the end of this tale I am about to tell you. Listen carefully or you will not learn. You will not understand the concept that I am trying to explain. I warn you now, that this is not easy space to tread in. In all seriousness, everything said here is to stay between you and me. I ask that you not share with others, for they will have their turn; But, for now, it is you turn to learn, the secrets of the darkness, and those it clouds.

_VI The Cloaked Schemer._

_Zexion._


	2. History

It all started With Xehanort. After the loss of his memories, Xehanort awoke in Radiant Garden, where Ansem found him and took him in as an apprentice. Xehanort, who had supernatural abilities (still remaining after being a keyblade holder), Became Ansem's foremost apprentice quickly.

Ansem, the Sage-king of Radiant garden, was a kind man. He wanted nothing more than to protect the worlds. He worried for his people, and the darkness that lingered in their hearts. He pursued a way to stop the darkness, before it devoured them. For this purpose, Ansem constructed a laboratory beneath his castle. Within this laboratory experiments on darkness took place.

Xehanort, for the sake of the experiments, offered himself as a test subject. Ansem wished to revive the lost memories of Xehanort, and also a way to suppress darkness within the heart. Nevertheless, Xehanort started conducting his own experiments after just the first attempt. He went further into the research, with the assistance of Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo. The six abducted a countless amount of people and imprisoned them deep within the laboratory. They were then exposed to wretched experiments, conducted only to research controlling the mind and attempting to drive it to repudiate it's sense of self; Thus resulting in the creation of Heartless. Christened by Xehanort within the Realm of Light. At this point in time, Xehanort had beguiled Ansem's name, and wrote his own reports under the stolen name.

the darkness.

The six began to acquiesce to the darkness, allowing them circumscribed power over the heartless, yet their humanity slowly depleted. Ansem learned of their actions and ordered them to halt their efforts immediately. Notwithstanding, Xehanort saw Ansem as a schlemiel who had no real perspicacity of research, and foolishly continued his studies. He managed to discover the heart of Radiant Garden haphazardly, which incidentally led to the prostration of the world's border; presented in the embodiment of a bolide, or meteor shower. Xehanort also concocted a machine to create spurious Heartless marked with a sigil to distinguish them from pure blood Heartless.

One day, a guest appeared and identified himself as King Mickey. He had come on a Gummi Ship constructed from constituents of the meteors, using it to explore an assortment of places in search of answers to recent happenings. Ansem and Mickey crossed paths and had a number of prodigious confabulations through which Xehanort learned of the Keyblade, an arcane weapon that Mickey himself possessed. He also learns of the seven princesses of pure heart, and how each has a correlation to the Keyblade. During one of these conversations, Xehanort interrupted asking sanction for an experiment. Ansem proceeded to interdict Xehanort from conducting it, and instructed him to consign to oblivion anything he had learned from his research. Suspecting Xehanort, Mickey advised Ansem to check his lab's data only to find the journal in which Xehanort had continued his research in under Ansem's name.

Ansem demanded his apprentices seal the laboratory and stop their struggle for knowledge. Instead, Xehanort expatriated him to the Realm of Darkness. He had the seal on the laboratory destroyed and a new room entitled the "Chamber of Repose" constructed. Once completed, Xehanort often went in and spoke as if someone else was in the room, which Xehanort used to help with the recollection of his past. Around this time, Heartless began to swarm out of Radiant Garden, and Xehanort reinstate Sark and MCP to their original OS.

The final report Xehanort wrote, explained that the intentions of both himself and the heartless were to find Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas decided to use the Heartless' instincts, to scheme to become omnipotent and erudite. Following his attacks on Ienzo, and Even in the lab, Xehanort proceeded to attack Braig, while Braig is falling he asks if the man in front of him is 'truly master Xehanort?' To which Xehanort states his name is Ansem before attacking with his keyblade. In the process of creating heartless out of the apprentices, Xehanort learned of the nobodies. This information following the partition of himself into two creatures:

1) The heartless that calls himself Ansem.

2)The nobody titled Xemnas.

With the same memories and traits of his original self embedded in each, Ansem, and Xemnas each set out to obtain Kingdom Hearts in their own way...

_VI The Cloaked Schemer_

_Zexion._


	3. Day 1

The book shut with a small 'plip' leaving the cover facing up. Ienzo looked up from the table to glance around the class. Each person was wearing a plain look. Finding the book highly annoying. Ienzo though, he enjoyed reading it, though not at all because if you rearrange the narrators name; it spells his with an extra 'X'. This, He thought to himself, cannot be a coincidence. If, by chance, there was not someone else with the name Ienzo, or someone by the name of Zexion already in the world... Then the author either knew Ienzo or just randomly pulled that name out of his ass. Which was hardly a possibility. Ienzo also pondered on the names not only of his own, but for the college professor, who currently teaches many different sciences, of the name Even (the man being one of Ienzo's closes acquaintances), and Braig, the schools current on-campus officer.

High school was not the ideal place for a teen of Ienzo's talent, but it's where he was stuck for another 3 months 12 days and 46 hours. The teen sighed and pulled all of his school supplies together and lifted his messenger bag onto his lap. Each thing had a place, and that was exactly where the would be put. The bell rang overhead notifying the slate haired boy that he had five minutes to cross the school and get to his next class. He rose and threw the strap over his head and onto this other shoulder. As students filed out the doors Ienzo stood patiently, waiting for his turn to exit...

The classroom lights were off, a surefire sign that the class would be continuing their notes. He sat in his assigned seat and proceeded to pull his humanities notebook out.

"Um. I don't quite know if I'm supposed to be in here." A boyish voice informed. Ienzo looked up from his messenger bag to glare at the intruder. He froze as his eyes stopped on the boy in the doorway. "Hi. I'm Myde." The boy, Myde, smiled wide enough that Ienzo was sure his face would split (it didn't . He got the strange feeling he should help the strange boy.

"What does your schedule say?" He answered. Myde's eyes brightened at the response.

"It says, Humanities. Classroom H-26. Period 3." He read. Ienzo sighed.

"Then yeah, you're supposed to be in here." He confirmed. The teacher entered the room starting to shut the door behind him. Students rushed in trying to make it on time after having procrastinated for almost the whole passing period. The bell rang, chiming few times before stopping. The students who bothered to try and show up on time, were all in their seats. All except for a nervous blonde haired one.

"Well, today we have a new student. This is Myde Khullmen. He transferred from Twilight town high school. Yes, I understand that we're already done with most of the school year, but he's here to Focus on next year... Questions?" The teacher smiled. "Good. Get out your notes from yesterday so we can continue. Myde just have a seat wherever. I'll put you on the seating chart if my class actually decides to show up one day." Some people laughed, others obviously did not. Myde took the seat nearest Ienzo placing him between the slate-haired teen and the class prankster Lea Foremen; who only bothered showing up if it would benefit him. Must be here because of the new student, Ienzo inquired. Myde smiled at him as he glanced over at the redhead.

"Hey Ienzo. Couldn't help but look at all this, could ya?" Lea smirked.

"If that scenario would please you most, you may continue thinking that is the reason." Ienzo chided looking back up at the screen to continue his notes. Lea chuckled a dark, low chuckle, making the hairs on the back of Myde's neck stand up.

"So does that mean I'll see you after school shorty?" The redhead queried.

"That is out of the question and will always be for further answers. My after school schedule is almost always occupied by things that are far more productive than you could ever be." The slate haired teen quipped. Myde shrunk in his seat not wanting to get caught in the mess.

"What about you Blondie?" Lea enunciated. Myde's eyes went wide at the question.

"Mr. Foremen, I suggest you quit talking before you talk your way to a week worth of detention." The teacher promised.

"What about you Mr. A. Do you wanna meet up after school?" Lea offered.

"Don't bet on it. Oh and one last thing, you won't be getting a date with that line, at this rate you'll still be single when you're thirty." He jested. The class erupted in laughter. "Okay, okay settle down. If you don't quite down I'll give Ienzo detention for a week." The boy in question looked up mortified at the mention of a blue slip even being near him. The class quieted as everyone calmed down, the laughter finally ending when the teacher changed the slide on the power-point signaling the class to take more notes...

As the class filed out of the room Ienzo was pulled aside by none other than the teacher.

"Ienzo you and Myde have a free period this next one right?" The teen nodded. "Do me a favor and help him catch up with us." Ienzo sighed turning to the blond. Myde looked on with hopeful eyes.


	4. Author note 1

**_Oh, what? There's already a viewer and its only been like what, 9 minutes since I posted this._**

**_I like you, you're my favorite. Not really, I can't do that._**

**_Anyway, here's what I've been doing in my spare time. i promise Levelr will continue, (for those of you waiting for it to) I just am stuck with that story. Ideas would be great, just pm me. _**

**_For this story, I spent a whole two weeks explaining it to someone who lives three states away, and so I know where I am going with it._**

**_Thanks you guys for being all supportive and stuff. This story will update as I go, kinda like Levelr, but more often (unless I'm busy with journalism)_**

**_*heart*_**

**_Your bro,~SevenSneakyFoxes~_**


End file.
